Isopyre
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Needing an excuse to avoid Arlong's annoying advances, Nami calls in a favour. Nami/Vivi.


**Pairing: **Nami/Vivi  
**Notes: **Written for lunarshores and tumblr prompts. The theme for this one was Pretend Couple!AU, I hope you enjoy!

This is un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

**.**

"Do we really have to go to his house party?" Nami asked, biting her lip as Luffy spun around on his desk chair. He grinned at her, slapping his feet on the ground and coming to a stop.

"If he makes a move on you, we'll stop him, don't worry." Luffy's eyes were serious and she knew that was a promise he'd uphold. "It's not his house anyway and Franky said they'd have lots of food."

Nami rolled her eyes. There was no way she'd be able to skip out on the party and it did sound fun. She did want to go in all truth (Nami never wasted an opportunity to con drunk idiots out of their money), it was just the fact that Arlong was going.

Ever since she'd hit puberty, Arlong had been sniffing around. He was a decent enough guy – when he wasn't trying to win her over, that was. Arlong was the sort who thought he was entitled to Nami's time just because he existed. He had some weird idea that they were destined to be together, even though Nami had never given him any hope that that would come true.

Well okay, she'd gone on one date when she was 14 and he 15. It had been the most awkward evening Nami had ever had and she'd ended it firmly saying they should stay friends. Arlong clearly had different ideas.

Nami was still left with a problem, however. She left Luffy's room and fell onto the couch in the communal area. Robin poked her head over, offering a plate down at her.

"Sanji left these before he left for class," Robin said and Nami took one of the treats. It melted in her mouth and she sighed. Arlong aside, she was a lucky lady.

"What do I do about Arlong?" Nami asked, lifting her legs up and letting Robin sit down. She set her legs back onto Robin, allowing her shins to be used as a table. "He needs to get the message and I don't want him ruining my evening."

She pouted and Robin patted her leg gently.

"Take a fake boyfriend or girlfriend with you. Pretend you're in a relationship for the night and he'll no doubt leave you alone." She smiled widely. "There is no nice way to let someone down, but he clearly doesn't get the message and maybe seeing you in a happy relationship will wake him up."

"Even if it's fake," Nami said slowly, liking the sound of Robin's idea.

She sprang up with a smile, mind already going through lists of classmates who owed her. There was one in particular that stood out and Nami's smile turned wicked.

"Have I told you that I love you Robin?" she said, heading to her room to change. She heard Robin's laugher echoing behind her and knew that tonight would be more fun than she'd imagined.

**.**

"I really hope this works," Vivi said as the taxi pulled into the house's road. Nami smiled, red lips curving in the darkness.

"It will," she assured, threading her hand through Vivi's, passing some money to the driver and sliding out.

Nami couldn't have chosen a better girlfriend. Neferteri Vivi was the daughter of a rich politician and the nicest person Nami knew outside of her direct circle. Vivi had also happened to owe Nami a favour and, well, here they were; dressed up far fancier than for a house party and hand in hand.

Predictably, Sanji was the first to flutter to her side. He left briefly to fix them both drinks (Sanji made a point of getting drinks for them all – he pretended it was his chef side, but they all knew the story of Sanji helping out someone who had been drugged and they all knew he wanted to avoid it) and returned with a wide grin.

"Robin-chan told me everything," he said, eyes moving slowly to Vivi. He took her in and Nami narrowed his eyes, hitting him on the arm.

"Don't be disgusting," she chided. Still, Sanji did have his uses. "I want you to make sure Arlong knows exactly who just walked in the door and who she was with."

Sanji fluttered away. Rolling her eyes, Nami turned to Vivi and smiled apologetically.

"He's a good guy deep down," she said. "Deep, deep down."

Vivi chuckled and Nami's chest tightened. It was a lovely sound and Vivi wore a laugh so prettily.

Fuck, Nami was turning into Sanji.

"Want to meet some more of my friends?" Nami asked and Vivi nodded, tightening her grip on Nami's palm.

They toured the house, Nami stopping every now and then to say hi to someone she knew and flaunt the fact that Vivi was hers. Vivi flushed at the introductions, but she played her part magnificently and Nami had the best night she'd had in a while when she'd known Arlong would be there too.

The house became stuffy and the music a little too eclectic for Nami's taste, so she dragged Vivi outside. A few raggedy benches sat in the garden and they stepped over a few tangled people (Nami thought she saw Luffy wrestling someone, but she turned away quickly and tried to ignore it) to reach a secluded area of the garden.

"I'm having such a great night," Vivi said, spilling a little of her drink over her blue dress. "Oops," she giggled, leaning against Nami heavily and with a sigh.

"I'm a bit drunk," she confessed, giggling again and straightening herself. Vivi set her drink down and Nami watched as she took a deep breath, hands twisting in her dress skirt.

"I was really happy when you texted me," Vivi began. "I'd been meaning to get in contact so we could do something, but I never worked up the nerve."

Nami turned around and, okay, maybe she was more drunk than she'd thought she would be.

"Why work up the nerve?" she asked, brushing hair away from Vivi's eyes.

"Because… because you're so amazing and I've wanted to be close to you since we met," Vivi blurted out, ducking her head after the words. "And when I found out what you wanted me for, I knew I couldn't refuse. I really like you, Nami, so please don't hate me."

Vivi moved forward and, though they were both drunk, the kiss Vivi gave her was one of the best kisses she'd ever had.

"Fuck me, the shit Sanji was spouting is the truth." A deep voice cut through the kiss and Nami turned to Arlong in fury. "Look I didn't know you were a lesbian," he continued, holding his hands up and taking a step back.

"I won't even ask for a threesome cos you'd rip my fucking balls off." Arlong paused, shoulders slumping. "If you ever break up, you know where to find me though," he added weakly, and Nami wondered if he'd ever give up. Probably not.

"I think we should go home," Nami said and Vivi nodded, yawning widely. They were both exhausted and managed to round up a few of Nami's housemates to share a taxi.

Pressed between Usopp and Zoro when they dropped Vivi off, Nami couldn't help but blank out whatever gossip the boys were discussing. Her mind drifted to the moment back in the garden and she smiled, letting her head fall against Zoro and sleep to carry her away.

**.**

Her friends were amazing, Nami decided. She'd been carried to bed last night and tucked in with painkillers and water on her desk. Nami had woken up and walked a few circles around her room in the middle of the night as she'd undressed, but now she sat happily in bed, greasy breakfast smells wafting from the kitchen and hangover non-existent.

Nami reached for her phone as her snooze alarm went off, eyebrow rising as she saw she had a new text.

It was from Vivi.

Nami's stomach twisted as she opened it, scanning through with her breath held until she reached the end. She broke into a smile, hitting the call button.

I'm sorry for kissing you last night, the text had said. I meant what I said before it though.

Reaching Vivi's voicemail, Nami stretched her legs out with a grin and left a message.

"I really like you too and I'd like to be proper girlfriends rather than fake ones." Nami paused. "This is Nami by the way."

That should do it.

**.**

Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
